


the angel from my nightmare

by Beckingham



Series: less fragile if we're made from metal [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which The Queen doesn't lie about anything. Canon until that one scene in Skin Deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the angel from my nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of countdown! It's becoming apparent to me that I can't keep the Evil Queen out of these things despite my best intentions. Also, I might be expanding on this spin in later parts, it depends on my level of inspiration.

“So she needs... a _home_.”  
  
Oh, the longing in him, Regina couldn’t help but laugh at that, the dealmaker to the desperate so very desperate and drowning. She could practically taste it. She smiled, all teeth.  
  
“Perhaps, but who would have her now?”   
  
He barely caught himself, eyes sliding away and a sudden stillness that was so unlike him that if Regina didn’t know exactly where the power lay at the moment she’d have hesitated to push him. What would a (not quite) man like Rumpelstiltskin do, after all, when cornered? She couldn’t wait to find out.  
  
“Where.” He gritted out, all coils and sick anticipation. Because _he would_ of course, he’d take her all pieces and chips, and when he put her back together he’d make sure she’d _stay_ this time. Close, but far enough away.   
  
“Why? So that you’d give her one prison over the other?” Regina tsked. “How cruel do you think I am?”  
  
“You’ll tell me, dearie, and be quick about it or I’ll show you exactly how cruel _I_ can be.”  
  
“Rumpelstiltskin,” she purrs. “Don’t you know I always give the very best of gifts?”  
  
And he knows that beyond her shoulder and through his door is an everything for him.  
  
He’ll never forgive the Queen for this, he’ll never be out of her debt for this, and someday he’ll kill her for this.  
  
At the moment, he walks past her without a second glance. 


End file.
